A variety of mechanisms have been developed over the years for positioning the headlamp of a vehicle.
The headlamp is characteristically mounted on a movable frame and positioned relative to a fixed frame by rotating threaded adjustment screws extending therebetween and positioned so as to provide the amount of horizontal and vertical positioning desired.
Although complex gear box arrangements have been more recently devised to provide angulated adjustment screw members for positioning vehicular headlamps such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,796,949 and 4,735,534, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, the present invention is more closely related to and represents an improvement over the straight elongated type adjustment screw members that are pivotably mounted at one end either to the fixed or to the movable frame such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,318,161; 4,707,769 and RE 32,088, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The pivotably mounted straight type adjustment screws heretofor employed however have been designed to be rotated at only one end which greatly reduces their usefulness in many applications and further require complex arrangements for providing a ball and socket type coupling between the adjustment screw and a support member and for securing the support member to one of the fixed and movable frames.